1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus that integrates a personal computer (PC) and a printer, and more particularly, to a modular information processing apparatus for suitable for point-of-sale operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Point-of-sale ("POS") stations, or "smart" cash registers, typically installed on the accounting counter of a supermarket or a department store include a drawer for cash management, a printer for printing receipts, a running total display, a keyboard or keypad for user entry, and a managing PC or controller. More recently, POS stations have been enhanced by the addition of an increasing number of satellite sales transaction devices, such as automated teller machine ("ATM") debit or credit card readers, bar code readers for scanning the bar codes on sales or inventory tags, MICR readers for reading the magnetic ink characters printed on personal checks, and security tag removers. Consequently, the installation of a POS station has come to occupy an ever larger space con the sales counter, and has encroached upon the cashier's workspace. Furthermore, the increasing numbers of satellite and complementary sales devices installed around the operator increase confusion, clutter the workspace, and tend to lower operator efficiency despite the benefits they potentially confer. Space is also required for cables to connect these many devices, and the routing of these cables is cumbersome, and therefore makes POS system maintenance and device replacement a difficult and costly task.
To minimize space requirements, some all-in-one type POS stations have been introduced which attempt to integrate at least some of the above-mentioned satellite sales devices into a single unit. However, placing multiple devices into a single housing makes their servicing more difficult and enhances possible downtime risks. For example, a conventional multi-function POS terminal stops working even if only the printer component jams or becomes otherwise inoperable. Also, this sort of POS terminal becomes entirely unusable during the repair of a faulty subassembly.
Further, if a need arises to add or upgrade functionality or features, such as data communications, that were not considered during the initial design, the entire multi-function POS terminal must typically be replaced. This would require a huge expense in most cases since all the POS stations within a single store location must generally possess identical specifications, capabilities and a common user interface.